


lost and found

by happymediummm



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymediummm/pseuds/happymediummm
Summary: Sean agrees to let his little brother tag along on his summer plans to go to a music festival with Lyla.Everything goes wrong when he loses track of him and he is forced to try and find him in a crowd of thousands of partygoers.He gets unexpected help when he meets Finn and his rag tag band.Chaos, comedy, and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my second multi chapter fic, let me know what you think.

"You can go on 2 conditions Sean," his father bargained after Sean had finished laying out his carefully thought through proposal. He planned to travel hundreds south for a weeklong music festival with Lyla. Most of his worries had been about this moment. He bite his lip nervously but nodded for his dad to continue.

"First no weed or booze in the car," Estaban said firmly with his patented 'I'm serious Sean' look.  
  
"Of course, papito," he agreed quickly, not bothering to try and lie that there would be no drugs involved, outside of the car. But from his father specific wording he was pretty sure he was aware.

"And second, you need to take your brother with you," he said firmly. Sean opened his mouth to argue but his father cut him off before he could. "And before you start arguing, this is your last summer together before you move away for college. So it would be good for my boys to spend some time together. Plus your old man could use a week off of his dad duties," his father explain rather convincingly.

Daniel could be annoying and a damn nuisance at times, but if meant he could go it was well worth the added hassle.

"Okay," he agreed with only a bit of hesitance. So they loaded up the car with a couple small tents, chairs, and other general camping gear, clothes fit for raving in the summer heat, and plenty of snacks and water. Their dad waved goodbye to them from the porch as the finally pulled out the driveway.

He called after them just loud enough to hear, "bring him back in one piece Sean!"

Lyla tossed her head back and laughed wickedly when Sean pulled into her driveway with Daniel riding shotgun. They hoped out and help her load her gear into the back beside their's. It was a bit of a tight squeeze with all her cloths and bedding but they somehow managed.

"So are we taking turns with babysitting duty or is that why you invited me," she teased with a mischievous look, nudging him playfully. "I'll ride in the back, but only if I get sole control of the tunes," she bargained with Daniel as he claimed the front seat again.

"Deal," he said after a moment of pretend pondering, shaking her hand to seal it. Sean didn't bother arguing because he trusted her taste in music.

  
The first few hours whizzed by Daniel and Lyla excitedly chatting about everything from school and friends to the rest of their summer plans and festival ahead of them. They were a little over halfway through the 13 hour drive to California when they decided to stop to camp for the night. They would reach the event in time for the opening acts if they started off early enough the next morning.

They pulled into a small campground not to far off the freeway. It was mainly vacant except a small family and an older couple in a shiny RV. The set up a fairly half assed camp, only using Lyla's tent since it could fit 3 in a pinch. Daniel wandered off after "helping" set up, which mainly included whining at the tent poles till Sean took over.

Lyla smirked at Sean knowingly before thankfully beginning to gather some small branches and leaves to build a small fire. Sean let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the cooler from the car.

By the time Daniel found his way back, Sean and Lyla had a fire going and a few hot dogs roasting over the flames. He had a large stick with him, long enough to be a walking stick. 

"I found a rave staff!" he declared posing with it grandly. Lyla crowed in celebration,clapping for him wildly. 

"I have some things you could use to decorate it," she offered which made Daniel's eyes light up as he nodded a frantic yes. Sean could tell there was no way the stick wasn't coming with them now. His brother followed Lyla to the back of the car where she proceeded to find him ribbons, feathers, glitter paint, and beads from her own festival gear.  


The sun set on their little camp as Daniel concentrated on decking out the stick, wrapping brightly colored ribbons around the staff, hanging a few stray feathers and beads from it end. Sean couldn't help but smile at his enano's antics, knowing it was best to leave him to his project. 

Lyla wrapped in a large soft blanket around her and Sean, leaning into her best friend. She rambled on about all the musicians she was most excited to see, half of which Sean had never heard.  
  
"We have to catch Nomad and the Voyagers if no one else, they should be playing on day 2 at the main stage," she finished as he poked at the fire with a stick, stoking the flames to a brilliant glow once more.

"I trust you as always," he agreed, bumping her shoulder affectionately. He was still a bit wary to get too pumped, knowing watching Daniel would be an additional worry. But the more Lyla talked the less he thought about babysitting a 15 year old, and more about the reasons he'd been so excited to go in the first place. 

A video of last years festival with thousands of colorfully dressed people, jumping and twisting and dancing together to amazing bass had caught his eye. After that he fell into a research spiral, watching countless hours of footage. 

And music wasn't the only type of performist art that Howl Fest had to offer. Many people did poi, both LED and real fire. Others danced hypnotically some with silks and hoops. Some people even painted and created art in large live displays. While the majority expressed themselves through brightly colored costumes and props. 

Sean had felt like he was being called by the festival's siren song. When he'd shown Lyla she had gushed over how she'd been trying to find someone who go with her as well. After that planning became their main topic of conversation. All they could think or talk about was the amazing time they would have.

And now they were on their way, closer to the promised land than home. No turning back even with a little brother in tow. This would be great. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival begins and things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's more I couldn't help myself this might be a short one this time though

The next morning was a mixture of grumpy Daniel and a hyper active Lyla which caused Sean to feel slightly split. He wanted to play off Lyla's excitement but Daniel's continued moaning about having to wake and pack up early was rubbing his nerves wrong. Daniel took the back this time so he could stretch out and fall back asleep.   
  
They got back on the road after a drive thru breakfast of coffee and pastries. Lyla turned on a more mellow playlist to start out and got comfy as well drifting off not long after Daniel. This left Sean to his thoughts and he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He thought about how his father was right that he and Daniel needed to spend more time together. How he felt like they were drifting apart slowly.

He thought about how he'd pushed his little brother away so much he'd stopped trying to hang out at all. And then when he'd tried to involve him it seemed Daniel was satisfied being left alone. So maybe this could be their chance to truly reconnect before he move out.

  
Lyla woke up a few hours later, changing the music to something with more drive. She pulled out some make up and began painting spirals and flourishes around her eyes with brightly colored glitter. Sean stopped for some food and gas at a truck stop 100 miles from the festival. Daniel finally roused, running to the bathroom to pee. 

The found a picnic table to lounge at and eat while they waited for him. When he returned it seemed his spirits had lifted slightly and he begged Lyla to give him some makeup as well. 

"Of course, what color are you thinking?" she asked, pulling out a large pallet of glittery eyeshadows. Daniel practically vibrated as he looked at it and pointed to a bright red. She instructed him to close his eyes and started in. She gave him a cool smudged look that stretched across his cheeks and up his temples like some glitter warrior.

"You should do Sean next!" he told her after looking at her handy work in a mirror. Lyla raised her brows at Sean in offer and he nodded, setting his lunch aside and closing his eyes for her. 

"Is blue okay?" she asked before starting, to which Sean nodded. She took her time, brush running over his eyelids and up to his temples. After what seemed like an hour but was probably only minutes she finished, clicking shit the makeup. "All done."  
  
He opened his eyes to a mirror image of him staring back, now with a sheen of blue green glitter across his face. He looked like a water spirit or something of the sort. He smiled at his friend before they packed up and loaded back into the car for the last stretch.

  
The sun still bright in the sky when they got to the gates where they joined the long line of cars entering the event. Lyla and Daniel bounced along to the up beat music as they got closer and closer to their destination. The air seemed to buzz with excitement and by the time they pulled up and got their tickets and map from the box office Sean could feel himself letting go. 

Once they made it through the gate the large clearing came into view full of cars and colorful people, dotted with bright tents and stages and structures. They easyily found a spot to camp near some trees on the far side, away from the loudest part of the festival so they would be able to sleep. Daniel tried to run off the moment they parked but Sean caught him by the cuff of his shirt.

"Help set up first, you can have fun the rest of the week," he instructed pointing his brother to the back of the car where Lyla was already unloading. Daniel scoffed, rolling his eyes before he dragged his feet all to join her. They got all three tents and a hammock set up before it started getting dark. Daniel grabbed his rave staff from the car and waited impatiently as Lyla and Sean set up some lights around their camp so they could see it when it got really dark out. 

They quickly locked up the car and put on the final pieces of their rave looks. Lyla in a white light up for coat and a tutu with some platform boots and Sean donning his patterned harem pants and soft drug rug that had neon threads crisscrossed through it. By the time they were ready Daniel had crawled into the hammock and was half asleep. He perked up when their neighbor, a large man with a beard and thick black frames entered their camp.

"Greetings, I'm Brody, just thought I'd make your acquaintances, be neighborly," he said approaching Sean, hand offered. 

"I'm Sean, this is Lyla, and Daniel," Sean replied and took his hand giving it a friendly shake as he gestured to Lyla and Daniel.

"Let me know if you guys need anything, I always bring plenty of food, beer, and weed to go around," Brody said jovially. That made Sean's ears perk up a bit, it had been a long drive and they hadn't been able to bring any weed of their own.

"Well if you're serious about that offer I might have to take you up on it, a bowl would be very appreciated right now," he accepted awkwardly trying not to come off weird. Brody just chuckled and ushered them over to his camp, where he had a livingroom set up, couch, coffee table and rug on the dirt floor.

"Wow this is such a good idea," Lyla commented as she sat down with Sean. Brody grabbed a large bong from his tent, loading the bowl with fresh green. He saw Daniel trying to join them but shook his head firmly and watched his brother stamp back to their camp, probably to sulk.

"The ideas you get after doing this for 5 years can be pretty interesting," Brody agreed, handing the fresh bowl to Lyla first, who took a huge first rip with only subtle difficulty and barely coughed. Sean took it from her when she offered and copied her actions. Brody settled into an overly stuffed chair near them, laughing as Sean had to take the smoke in to  
two hits instead of one. 

"5 years so you must be some kind of festival guru," Lyla joked as Sean passed the bong back to Brody who smoked the rest of the bowl in a practiced snap. He nodded sagely as he slowly let it the smoke in an enormous cloud.

"I've been called that before, there isnt much that happens here that I dont know something about," he told them swiftly packing a new bowl passing it around again. They smoked another few bowls as he told them all the best party spots, where to find good food carts, and the secrets of the festival, no one else really talked about. 

By the time they stopped smoking, Sean was stoned in a pleasantly bone deep way. It made standing a bit harder then usual bit once he was up all he wanted to do was dance. They said goodbye to Brody for now and promised to visit again and headed back to their camp to grab Daniel so they could go join the fun.

But he wasn't in the hammock, or any of the tents and his rave stick was no where to be seen. Sean started panicking, eyes searching frantically but there were so many people and tents and it was fairly dark at this point. 

"Lyla, fuck how could I let this happen, dad is gonna kill me. What if he was kidnapped, he's still just a kid," he rambled eyes wide as he scanned the crowd of people as they continued down the path leading to the stages. 

"He's smart though, Sean he'd never leave with a stranger. I bet he just got bored and wandered off like he does," she said trying to comfort him, but he barely could hear her over his worries. They decided to split up and meet back up at their camp in an hour. 

Sean headed toward the direction Brody had told him most of the interactive structures, rides, and games were. Daniel couldn't have made it very far could he? How long had they been smoking? He couldn't remember his head was so hazy. How had he let this happen? 

He stumbled over something, which turned out to be a person's legs. They grunted as Sean fell half on top of them. A guy around his age with lovely blue eyes and brown spiky dreads looked at him with an amused expression.

"Hey there, pup what's the rush," he rumbled as the helped Sean to his feet, who couldn't help but blush. The guy didn't let go of him for a moment seemingly waiting for a response, eyes warm and expectant.

"Uh sorry, I'm looking for my brother, he's only 15 and I was supposed be keeping an eye on him, but now I have no idea where he might be," his answer rushed out of him, causing him to blush and pull back embarrassed. 

"Well why don't you tell me what this brother of yours looks like, sweetie and me and my friends could help you look, more eyes the better and all that," the guy offered, his voice a had a calming cadence that made Sean feel like maybe there was some hope. He nodded a little astonished at this strangers kindness and to be honest, beauty. "I'm Finn by the way, what can I call you?"

"Sean, thank you Finn, sorry again for tripping over you," he breathed, frantic heart beat slowly to a semi normal pace again. He told Finn how Daniel looked and that he was probably carrying around his feathered rave staff. This made Finn laugh in a full body way as he lead Sean to a group of tents and cars not to far from his own camp. 

"Yo, we got a lost baby raver, anyone down to help look!" Finn called as the approached the make shift village. It was scattered with various people some at a camp fire at the center others lounging in various places. A few perked up, a beautiful girl with purple hair was the first to join them, a stern looking girl following her, as well as two tall guys, one with dark skin and frosted tips, the other lean and tan as Sean.

"Thanks guys, this is Sean, his little brother wandered off, looks kinda like him, answers to Daniel," Finn explained to the small search party.

"Sometimes," Sean mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck a little nervous at all the attention suddenly on him. 

"I'm Cassidy, this is Hannah, and the boys are Penny and Jinx," the purple haired girl introduced them, a twang making her voice sound rounded and soft somehow. They were all startling beautiful in a rough grunge sort of way, and Sean felt a little lost. 

"Well let's get looking then," Finn instructed, hand falling to Sean's shoulder in an oddly reassuring way. He could get used to this, not that he had the time to when Daniel was who knows where. They agreed to meet up in 40 minutes or so before meeting up with Lyla and Sean couldn't help but feel hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Daniel continues and Sean and Finn bond

They split into pairs, the two girls peeled off towards the food and merch vendors, Jinx and Penny headed for the far side stages, leaving Sean with Finn. His hand had not left Sean's shoulder once since it settled there and who was he to reject such a warm reassuring gesture.

"If I were 15 this is probably were I'd head first," Finn informed him in his slow soothing tone, gently guiding him back to the multiple climbable structures, swings, and ramps. The noise was cacophonous with sounds of people talking, cheering, and yelling over the noise of skateboards.

Sean scoped out the crowd searching for his brother's scruffy hair and rave staff. His eyes passed over person after person and his resolve that he'd be able to spot him in this large of a group of strangers began to wane again.

"Let's see if we can get a higher vantage point," Finn directed, voice like a salve to nerves. It was like he found the exact way to calm the growing storm in his mind. He nodded and they moved to the tallest structure, a 20 foot metal penguin with top hat. With a shared look of determination they began climbing.

It took them a bit to pick their way up, avoiding the other climbers and finding proper foot holds. By the time they reached the bill of the hat, they took a seat, both sweaty and a little out of breath. They had a wide view of the crowd around them, Finn had been right.

He glanced at the beautiful punk next to him, finally allowing himself to fully appreciate his aesthetic. Finn caught him staring and gave him a heartbreaking smile. Sean blushed but didn't stop staring, he let his eyes wander, over his tattoos, hair, and face, setting on his soft looking lips. 

Suddenly Finn's arm was around him once more, this time, pulling him in closer. His body was warm against his, making him shiver at the sudden heat. He let his eyes drift up to Finn's eyes which were fixed on him, heavy with desire, flicking between his own lips and eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he wondered aloud. Finn's answer was clear, lips pressing urgently to his. It was so sudden, he let an accidental moan out. Finn's hand came up to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as he deepened the kiss. Their mouths opened almost in sync, tongues meet briefly before Finn, bit playfully at his lip, drawing back slightly.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd ask that since you fell," Finn purred, breath hot against his lips.

"Head over heels," he said sappily, pulling him in for another kiss before remembering why they were here. He whined a little as he forced himself to pull away. "We gotta look for Daniel and report back to camp," he explained, seeing Finn's lost expression. He took Finn's hand into his own giving it a squeeze as he brought it to his lips, to place a kiss on.

They managed to tear their eyes from each other finally and began to scan the crowd around them. Sadly the little light around them made it difficult to differentiate between ravers in the mess of movement and light. Sean's head gradually found Finn's shoulder and it was like finding peace at sea. It wasn't long before they had to begin their descent and return to their camps. 

Finn helped him climb down, a reassuring presence. He never seeming to falter, gaze and attention directed on Sean. His hand found the small of his back as he reached the ground, helping steady him.

By the time they reached Finn's camp, all his friends were gathered there. Penny rested against Jinx, who had his chin resting on top of his bleached mane while the girls crouched by the fire chatting with other camp mates. Cassidy waved them over when she saw them and finished her conversation, meeting them halfway.

"You move quick Finn," she teased, seeing their joined hands. Sean blushed as Finn chuckled, pulling him closer.

"Nah, that was all Seany boy," he joked tossing Sean a wink, sending his heart off on a rapid pace. "So I'm guessing no luck on the Daniel front?" He questioned his group, thumb smoothing over Sean's fingers. They shook their heads no, all looking a little lost.

"Well then we keep looking, switch up where you look. Meet back here in two hours," Finn told them, taking charge. With only a bit of hesitation the group agreed and split up again. Sean couldn't keep his gaze from Finn, completely gone on him.

Finn took notice once they were alone again, melting in a softer expression. He tugged Sean closer, one hand coming up to gently lift his chin. Their lips met in short yet intense kiss, both still learning each other. When they parted, Sean felt dizzy with hope and affection. They headed to meet with Lyla, hip to hip, arms around the other.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long, I've been writing a fix it fic as well


End file.
